


Faith and Connections

by Light1108



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108
Summary: Yoshizawa gets to meet Ren's confidants.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 40
Kudos: 119





	1. V Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> As usual Spoilers for Persona 5 royal's end game.

“Yongen-Jaya, this is Yongen-Jaya” Sumire heard the electronic voice call out as she made her way out of the packed subway and onto the station’s platform.

After leaving the station and as the sun began to set across the city, Sumire started to navigate the maze-like streets of Jongen-Jaya. After a few minutes Sumire had reached the familiar backstreets that lead to her destination, Leblanc.

Finally reaching the cafe Sumire pushed through the door to hear the familiar tone of the doorbell and as she began to get the scent of fresh coffee being made.

“Welcome, take a se-” the owner of the cafe interrupted himself as he looked up from his newspaper and saw who had come in. “Hmm guess you’re here to see Ren?” Sojiro questioned.

“Hello Sakura-San” Sumire said with a slight bow “And yes, I finished practise early so I wanted to surprise him” Sumire said with a slight sheepish grin.

“Ah, Sorry to tell you but he hasn't come back yet.” Sojiro paused before continuing “But I doubt he’ll be much longer so why don’t you pull up a chair and wait for him.”

“If that won’t be any trouble.” Sumire said with another quick bow before placing her bag down on the floor and taking one of the stool at the counter. While sitting down Sojiro asked Sumire how she would like her coffee, after she responded he started to make her a cup.

“Here you go, enjoy.” Sojiro exclaimed with the proud smile he gets whenever he makes someone a cup.

“Thank you very much. How much is it?” Sumire asked as she went to get some money from her bag.

“Don’t worry about it, the coffee is free for you kids.” Sojiro said with a chuckle.

Sumire looked like she wanted to object but ultimately she accepted his offer and began to drink. As Sumire started to drink her coffee Sojiro went back to his newspaper leading to a quiet relaxing atmosphere.

As Sumire finished her drink she placed the cup down “Thank you Sakura-San. It was delicious.” Sumire said with a content look.

“Glad you liked it.” Sojiro exclaimed as he continued reading. After a couple more minutes Sojiro placed the paper on the counter and looked over at Sumire, “Hey, You’re still going to Shujin next year right?”

“I am, although it will be a bit lonely without Senpai or the others…” Sumire said with a slight frown.

“Well that’s good…” Sojiro sighed before continuing “Look can I ask you a favour?” After a quick nod and curious look from Sumire.

Sojiro carried on saying “I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Futaba for me. She’s going to be starting there this year and even though she’s improved a lot over the last year, I can’t help but worry.” Sojiro sighed again “I’d really appreciate it if you just kept an eye on her and makes sure she adjusts well for me.”

With a smile Sumire responded “Of course! I’m not sure how much help I can be but I’ll help Futaba if I can!”

Sojiro’s expression immediately softened with relief “Thank you. That helps put my mind at ease.” with a growing smirk Sojiro adds “That kid sure is lucky to be with you.”

Sumire looks away as she tries to hide the blush growing across her face “I-I’m the lucky one… I’m so happy and I don’t feel like I deserve it sometimes…”

“Don’t think like that.” Sojiro firmly stated “I’ve seen the way Ren looks whenever you’re brought up and I’ve never seen him happier.” a tiny smile grew on Sojiro’s face before continuing “You’re both good for each and take it from someone who’s gone through it, don’t let doubt or hesitation get in the way.”

Sojiro’s smile started to look a bit more painful then it was “You’ll just end up regretting it.” Sojiro then chuckled “Sorry, you don’t need to hear an old man talk about this kind of thing.”

“N-no, thank you for saying that Sakura-san. I promise I won’t!” Sumire said with a surprising amount of determination while the red on her face grew even more from the declaration. Hearing this Sojiro gave her a nod and the room fell silent once more.

A few minutes passed until a familiar chime echoed through the room and Ren entered Lablanc. “There you are. You better not make a habit of keeping your lady waiting.” Sojiro said with a tone of disapproval.

Sumire got off the stool she was sitting on and ran over to Ren “Hello Senpai” Sumire exclaimed with a bright smile.

In response Ren pulled Sumire into a gentle hug “Hey Sumi, This is a nice surprise. Did you finish practise early or something?”

Sumire started to melt into the embrace as she answered “Yeah, Coach had to do something so it was cut short today.” Sumire’s face began to turn a deep shade of red again “So I wanted to come and… S-surprise you Senapi!”

After a few seconds Sojiro called out, “Alright you love birds, take it elsewhere. You’ll scare off my customers” Sojiro said shaking his head

Hearing this Ren gained his classic Joker smirk as he looked around the cafe “Boss, what costumers?”

“Out!” was all Sojiro said causing both Ren and Sumire to laugh.

As they broke off their embrace Sumire gave Ren a quick kiss on the cheek before completely separating, she then shyly looked away as her and Ren made their way to the stairs that lead to the attic, all while Sojiro continued to shake his head but this time with a proud smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little idea I came up with a while ago. I've always liked to think about how certain character's in Persona games would act with each other and how their relationship with the Protag would shake it up. So that's what this is going to have Sumire meet with most of Ren's confidants some will have Ren as a prominent character and others he'll be more in the background.
> 
> Hopefully this will be a fun idea that I can work on between figuring out bigger fics (like now heh), it'll be interesting trying to capture how every character behaves. 
> 
> Also just because I'm wondering would putting the chapters in the arcana numbered order get too confusing? For example if I wrote the chapter for Mona next and put it before this one in the chapter listing.  
> I kind of like the idea having the chapters go from the fool to the world but don't want to make it confusing for people when finding the new chapter, if that makes sense. So let me know what you think.
> 
> Anyway as always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. VI Lovers

“Ahh, I wish Ann-Senpai could have given me better directions…” Sumire whined as she continued to look at different signs trying to work out where to go. After wandering around the crowded streets a bit longer and triple checking the directions Ann had given her, Sumire finally sees Ann sitting at a table outside of a cafe.

“Ann-Senpai!” Sumire calls out as she swiftly moves through the crowded street towards her friend.   
  
“Oh Sumire! There you are, I was getting worried you were going to flake on me.” Ann called out as Sumire approached her table.

“I couldn’t understand the directions you sent me.” Sumire said with a pout as she sat down across from Ann.

“Oh right sorry. I didn’t really think about that.” Ann said with a laugh “Well just tell me what you want and I’ll order for you! I recommend the cake here, it's amazing!” Ann said with a bright smile

After a few minutes thinking about what she wanted and asking Ann for some help understanding the menu, Ann called over one of the workers and told them Sumire’s order.

“So, how’s your training camp going Sumire? Not often you’d come to America just for practice right?” Ann asked to start up the conversation.

Sumire gave an affirmative nod “It’s going really well! The person I’m training under is really skilled and experienced so I’m learning a lot.” Sumire gave Ann a proud smile thinking back on the last couple weeks of training “But it’s a lot of hard work as well…. Today is probably the only break I’ll have until I go back.”

Ann gave a gentle laugh “That sounds really rough, how long do you have left?” Ann asked.

“I go back in a couple weeks just before Summer break ends.” Sumire explained before the conversation could continue the waiter from earlier returned and gave Sumire her coffee and piece of cake. Ann thanked the waiter for her while Sumire started to take a sip of her coffee. 

“What about you Ann? How have you been doing?” Sumire asked as she put her coffee down and picked up her piece of cake.

“It’s been great!” Ann said with a huge grin “I’ve been working with different modelling agents and I’ve learnt a lot and gained a ton of experience!” Ann looked at her plate with a guilty expression “All of them have tried to help get my sweet tooth under control… but they all gave up.” 

After a brief moment of silence Ann then looked a bit downcast “I do miss everyone… I know we all talk on the group chat but I miss being able to hang out with everyone and have fun like we used to, you know?”

Sumire gave a small smile “Yeah I know what you mean.”

“Oh right! How’s Ren since he moved back to Tokyo? Nothing going wrong at Shujin this year?” Ann quickly asked before she forgot.

“Senpai is doing great! It was a bit of a mess since he transferred back right after Golden Week but after that everything has been great!” Sumire exclaimed with a happy and bright expression “We usually have lunch with Futaba and all the rumours around both of us from last year have died down so nothing to worry about.”

“Sakura-san offered him a room in his house but Ren still chose to stay in Lablanc’s attic” Sumire said with a giggle

Ann laughed at this “Yeah that sounds like something Ren would do. He can be a bit of a dork sometimes!”

“And what about you two?” Ann asked with a knowing smirk “How are things going for my favorite couple?”

Sumire’s face turned red at this question “I-I U-um… E-everything is g-good, I do miss being able to see him b-but we do talk whenever we c-can” Sumire stammered before taking another sip of her drink to calm her nerves while Ann laughs at the red head’s reaction.

After finishing off the last of her coffee Sumire places her cup down and tries to continue her previous answer “E-everything is great with me and Senpai, he tries to support me at my meets when he can and we help each other study… And other stuff…” Sumire trails off.

Ann raised her eye at the last statement and her smirk grew even larger “Oh, other stuff? What kind of other stuff? come on you can tell me, I promise I won’t repeat any of it!”

Realising what Ann was suggesting, Sumire's face grew turned to a shade of red Ann didn’t even think a person could have “N-not like t-that! I just meant we go on dates and stuff!...”

Ann’s laughter from earlier continued “S-sorry Sumire but you really are a lot of fun to tease.” Ann said while Sumire pouted at her friends actions while she tried to fight back her blush.

After that exchange the two continued discussing various topics from school, to Ann’s modelling work and even Ann sharing some stories of the Phantom Thieves from before Sumire joined the group.

Half an hour had passed before an alarm on Sumire’s phone went off “Oh, I’m so sorry Ann-Senpai but I have to go back now. Thank you for the coffee and the cake, they were both delicious.” Sumire explained as she quickly made sure she had everything with her before she headed back to the training camp.

“I told you that cake was great! Oh and let me walk you back.” Ann said as she was getting out of her own seat “I kind of owe you for earlier so let me help you get back. Plus I don’t have anything else going on today.”

“Really? Thank you Ann-senpai! That will be a big help.” Sumire said with a relieved smile

After gathering their stuff, Ann helps guide Sumire back through the unfamiliar streets back to where her training camp was. After about twenty minutes they reached the building.

“Thank you so much Ann-senpai, that was a lot easier then earlier.” Sumire said with a gentle laugh

“Well I’ve got to go back to practise now… I hope we get to see each other again soon Ann-Senpai!” Sumire says with a hopeful expression.

“Yeah!” Ann said while looking like she was trying to hide something but just before Sumire could press her on it “Ahhh!I can’t do it anymore!” Ann suddenly shouts

“I’m going back to Tokyo next month!” Ann blurts out

“W-what!?” Sumire exclaimed in confusion

“Yeah, I’ve nearly finished all I came here to do and I still need to finish school” Ann explained “Plus I’ve still got contracts and jobs to finish in Japan so I’ll be coming back soon with my new skills and I’ll be taking the Tokyo modelling world by storm!” Ann says in a determined tone.

“Also because Mika is still there… and I’m not letting her get the best of me” Ann thinks out loud.

Sumire takes a second to process everything Ann just said “T-that’s great to hear Ann-Senpai!” Sumire says with a big smile “It will be great to have you back!”

“I know right!” Ann replies “Oh but do me a favour and don’t tell anyone, not even Ren, okay? I want it to be a surprise.”

Sumire nodded her head “Okay I won’t tell anyone.” Sumire turned to the door to the building “Well I better get going before I’m late for this evening's training. So I guess I’ll see you soon Ann-Senpai.” Said with a bow before walking into the building.

“Yeah see ya soon Sumire.” Ann said as the red head went through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took longer to get out then I thought it would ahahah.
> 
> I got caught up working on other things and also writing Ann is hard for me, she's a character I'm just never quite sure how to write which lead to a lot of this taking abit longer then it should of. But I think it turned out okay and I hope the conversation between this two felt right!
> 
> Anyway hoping the next Persona fic I do will be one I've been wanting to write for a while but it involves Ren's family and I'm still working out how I want to do his parents and siblings (if I give him any) so who knows with that haha.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you very much for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	3. I: Councillor

“So we have the honour student in our class this year,” a female Shujin student gossiped.

“I know right! I wonder if I should try and ask her out after class.” one of the guys in the gossip circle wondered.

“Dude don’t even try. Didn’t you hear she’s dating that delinquent from last year.” added.

“It’s the first day and the gossip has already started…” Sumire muttered as she buried her head into her arms as she tried to ignore the starts of Shujin’s gossip.

Sumire’s second year at Shujin started today but unlike last year she no longer has Ren or most of the other Phantom Thieves with her as they had all moved on. The exception to this was Futaba who had joined Shujin this year but was unfortunately placed in a different class to Sumire.

“I hope Futaba-Chan is doing okay… I should check in with her after class.” Sumire thought.

Sumire lifted her head up trying to ignore the growing gossip and look towards the desk at the head of the class. “I wonder who my homeroom teacher will be this year.” Sumire thought “I hope it’s Kawakami-san… Ren said she was a great teacher.”

A few more minutes passed and the school bell rang out and their homeroom teacher still hadn’t arrived which prompted the class to slowly get louder as speculations and conversations picked up.

Before things could get too chaotic the door quickly slid open and an older man with dark brown hair and a white coat dashes through and makes his way towards the desk.    
  
Sumire stared in shock at the man who was now standing in front of her class. “Sorry I’m late! I was getting ready to introduce myself to you all and I lost track of time.” the man sighed “Anyway it’s nice to meet you all. Some of you might remember me from last year but if you don’t I’m Takuto Maruki.”

Sumire began to slightly panic at the appearance of the Doctor as she hadn’t seen him since they broke out of his reality. Why was he here? What was he going to do? These questions and more swarmed in her mind. Calming herself she tries to focus on what he was saying before jumping to conclusions.    
  
“As some of you may have worked out I will be your homeroom teacher for the year. I will also be available during breaks and after school in the nurse’s office if you wish to have a counseling session or if you just want to come and have some delicious snacks.” Maruki jokes.

The class erupted at this news particularly from some of the female students in the class who clearly remembered Dr Maruki from last year.

“Alright settle down…” Sumire started to tune out what Dr Maruki was saying after this trying to keep calm. She knew Dr Maruki’s heart had been changed and without the Metaverse he couldn’t perform anymore actualizations but questions continued to swirl in her head.

As class proceeded Sumire was unable to pay much attention, she briefly considered messaging Ren and getting his input on what to do but decided against it as he would likely also be in class right now and she didn’t want him to panic.

Sumire was snapped out of her thoughts when the end of class bell rang and she heard all her classmates leave the room or began talking amongst themselves. Sumire began to gather her things so she could also leave but just as she was about to leave Maruki walked up to her desk.   
  
“Hello Yoshizawa-san. It’s been a while since we last spoke.” The Doctor said with a warm but nervous smile. “I was wondering if you would join me in the nurse’s office for lunch? It will be a good chance for us to catch up. If you’re busy or don’t want to join me… Well I wouldn't blame you.” Maruki says with a weary laugh.

“Uh.” Sumire started to think about what to do. Ultimately she decided that Maruki shouldn’t be able to do anything to her and she has some questions she needs answers to. “I… I’ll join you Doctor Maruki.” Sumire said, slightly hesitant.

“Perfect! Well let’s hurry so we have time to eat.” Maruki said with a bright smile as he and Sumire left the Second Year classroom and made their way to the nurse’s office.

Once they had taken their seats in the office they both brought out their lunch boxes. Looking at Sumire’s Maruki started to laugh “It’s good to see you still have your appetite Yoshizawa-san.”

“Of course! I’m working harder than ever so I have to keep my energy up.” Sumire exclaimed as she opened up her box and started to eat the food she prepared earlier. 

They ate in an awkward silence for a time before Sumire finally worked up the nerve to ask the most pressing question in her mind. “Dr Maruki… why are you here?” Smuire asked with a hint of hesitation. “I haven’t seen you since… we stole your treasure.”

“Ah yes I suppose you would want to know that wouldn’t you.” Maruki said with his usual warm inviting smile. “Well after you all beat me in the other reality I did some reflecting on what I should do next. After all I still want to help those I can.” Maruki said.

“So you came back to Shujin?” Sumire questioned.

Maruki nodded, “That is correct Yoshizawa-san, after my time here last year and knowing this is where you and your friends came from. I decided I could help the students here, I know there are still people struggling after the events of last year, not to mention exams and relationship troubles. I believe there is a lot of good I can do here.” Maruki explained looking proud.

"Also I could only work as a taxi driver so long..." Maruki uttered under his breath.

Sumire looked a bit skeptical “What about you… actualization, you’re not going to do that right?” Smuire asked with a hint of concern.

Maruki fiercely shook his head, “No, no with the destruction of the cognitive world I can no longer Actualize” Maruki paused with his expression growing more pained “In fact, all my previous Actualizations have... broken.”

“Besides I no longer want to change people with my Persona, you all taught that people can change and work their way through their pain. So I want to use my skills and knowledge as a Therapist to help those that are struggling like you were last year.” Maruki finished his explanation.

Sumire digested this information “I’m… glad to hear that Dr Maruki. I know you can help people like me without having to… change them.” Smuire said softly.

“I’m glad to hear you approve Yoshizawa-san. I promise I will make up for what I did to you and all the others I actualized.” Maruki said with determination “So how have you been recently?”

“I’ve been good. Coach is making me work harder and harder every day so I can keep working towards my goal of winning everything for me and Kasumi.” Sumire said with a fiery passion, “I’m still nothing compared to Kasumi but someday I know I’ll do a routine that will make her and… myself proud!”

Maruki smiled “That’s great to hear. I’ve seen your determination first hand Yoshizawa-san I’m sure you’ll achieve your dream.”    
  
Maruki pulled out his phone and quickly glanced at it before looking back at Sumire. “What about your friends? I noticed a lot of them have left Shujin.”

Sumire’s smile gained a hint of sadness “Yes, we’ve all got our own goals and they’re taking us our own ways.” 

“But we all still talk in our chat room and we plan to meet up when we can. I do miss them but I know they will always support me.” Sumire’s smile grew much brighter again.

“That’s good to hear. It’s good you’re all still supporting each other. How are things with Amamiya?” Maruki questioned.

Sumire blushed a bit at this question “W-we’re fine. We talk everyday a-and…” Sumire trails off.

Maruki chuckles “Well it’s good to hear you two are doing well. I know as long as you two are together you can do anyt-” Maruki was interrupted by his phone ring.   
  
“Oh I’m sorry Yoshizawa-san we’ll have to stop here. I need to take this.” Maruki said, checking the message he just received.

“Is everything okay?” Sumire asked with concern.

Maruki paused before answering “It’s Rumi. Do you remember her?” Sumire nodded “As I said earlier all my actualizations broke… So I contacted Rumi shortly after you defeated me and we’ve been… reconnecting and I’m trying to help her move on. It’s been hard but I’m determined to help and support her through this… like I should have done from the start.” Maruki yells with determination.

“That ‘s great to hear!” Sumire beamed.

Just as Sumire finished putting away the last of her lunch Maruki spoke up again “So Yoshizawa-san. Do you want to come and talk another time? I know you’re moving on but I’m here to help if you want it.” Maruki proposed.

Sumire stopped and thought about the Doctor’s proposal. “ I can keep moving on now and when I struggle I know Senpai and the other will pick me up so… I’m sorry Doctor Maruki but I don’t think I will need your help anymore.” Sumire said with a short bow.

Maruki’s smile grew wide “don’t apologies, As your doctor hearing those words is the best thing I can hope for. Goodbye Yoshizawa-san. I’ll see you in class.”

“You as well Doctor Maruki” Sumire said politely as she left the nurse’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a short break from Home to write this chapter since it's been a while since I wrote for this one. I did mean to do another chapter of this beofre starting Home but... well it didn't work out haha.
> 
> Maruki was actually one of the characters I was having the most toruble with when it came to this fic and then I came up with the idea he started to work at Shujin again and so this chapter was born. Now I'm going to get to work on the next chapter for Home.
> 
> anyway as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. VII Chariot

Currently it was the rainy season in Tokyo and there was currently a thunder storm raging outside causing the usual busy streets of Kichijoji to be almost entirely deserted as many had taken refuge indoors. One of those people was Sumire Yoshizawa who was currently sitting at the desk in her room as the storm raged on.

“What am I going to do... “ Sumire muttered as she stared out the window, normally she would be practising her gymnastics but Coach Hiraguchi was currently away on a much deserved break and because of the weather Sumire was unable to practise in Inokashira Park like she planned.

Sumire continued to stew on her predicament until her phone started to ring which snapped her back to reality, after picking it up and seeing the caller was her boyfriend Ren.

Sumire seeing Ren’s name quickly answered “H-Hello Senpai! How are you doing?”

“Hey Sumi. Just finished helping Sojiro for the day… I think people were trying to avoid the rain because it was actually busy for a change.” Ren said.

Sumire giggled “Senpai, don’t let Sojiro-san hear you say that.”

“Too late to stop that.” Ren jokes “How are you doing Sumi?” Ren asked.

Sumire sighed “I’m okay… I finished my homework but… I’m getting frustrated not being able to practise!” Sumire whimed.

“Oh right Hiraguchi is away right now.” Ren mused.

“Yeah… and with this weather I can’t practise outside either. I just want to be able to do something! I feel like I’m getting rusty just sitting at home.” Sumire exclaimed with a pout.

Ren went silent and just before Sumire could ask if he was still there he spoke up “Hmm if you want you could come with me and Ryuji to the Gym? You might not be able to practise but at least it would let you move around.” Ren explained.

“Oh that’s a great idea!” Sumire yelped before getting a bit hesitant “Oh wait.. I won’t be intruding on you and Ryuji-senpai?” Sumire meekly asked.

“Don’t worry. Ryuji will be excited to have someone else along.” Ren chuckled

“Okay then sure!” Sumire cheered. After Ren texted her where the gym was and how much Yen she would need to pay, she got her umbrella and started to make her way to Shibuya.

Sumire made her way through the streets and alleys of Shibuya, occasionally checking her phone to make sure she was following Ren’s directions correctly. Until she noticed the dim glow of the gym’s sign and next to it stood Ren.

“S-Senpai! What are you doing?” Sumire called out as she ran over to Ren joining him under the outcrop of the gym.

Ren grinned as he gave Sumire a hug “Just wanted to make sure you found it.”

Sumire pouted while in Ren’s embrace “You didn’t have to wait out in the rain for me…”Sumire muttered.

“I was in cover.” Ren smirked before breaking off the hug. “Come on let’s go inside, Ryuji messaged me a few minutes ago saying he was waiting inside.”

Sumire nodded as the pair entered the gym, Sumire looked around and saw various bits of exercise equipment from treadmills to weights to what seemed to be a training dummy.

As they walked through they saw Ryuji standing by the treadmills glancing around the room. As they got closer Ryuji noticed the pair and waved them over “Hey Dude! Was wondering why you were taking so long.” Ryuji shouted across the room drawing the attention of some of the other people in the gym.

“Ryuji, you might want to tone it down a bit.” Ren said politely informing his friend of how loud he was.

“Oh shit, sorry about that.” Ryuji said much quieter now, Ryuji turned slightly so he was facing Sumire “Hey Sumire! You joining us?” Ryuji asked with a grin.

Sumire nodded “If it’s not too much trouble. I haven’t been able to do much practise with all the rain so I wanted to do something.”

“Alright!” Ryuji cheered “The more the merrier! There should be a changing room you can use over there.” Ryuji said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

Smuire smiled “Thank you Ryuji senpai.” With that Sumire and Ren went to get changed.

Once they returned they all went onto the treadmill to warm up and have a light conversation after about 15 minutes Ren started to slow down his machine.

“Dude, are you tired already? How much did you slack back home?” Ryuji asked in a slightly mocking tone.

“I’ve warmed up so I’m going to go hit the training dummy for a bit.” Ren explained as he stepped off his treadmill. “I won’t be far if you need me to show you up.” Ren said with a Joker Smirk.

“Alright dude suit yourself.” Ryuji said as he increased the speed on his treadmill before turning his head to face Sumire “What about you Sumire? You going to go do something else?”

Sumire thought for a few seconds “No I think I’ll stay here with you Ryuji-Senpai. I’m having fun here and we don’t get to talk much.”

“Fine by me, I wonder if you’ll be able to keep up with me.” Ryuji taunts with a smile as he increases his speed, Sumire giggled and started to increase the speed of her treadmill as well but not quite as much as Ryuji.

The two continued in silence for a short while until Sumire decided to speak up, “How’s your new school Ryuji-senpai?”

A few seconds passed and Ryuji gave no response, Sumire glanced over and saw Ryuji focused entirely on keeping a steady pace on the treadmill. “Ryuji-senpai, Ryuji-senpai!” 

After calling his name a couple more times Ryuji finally came back to reality “Oh ah sorry Sumire. Didn’t mean to ignore ya.” Ryuji said.

Sumire giggled “It’s fine Ryuji-senpai. I'm not sure I’ve ever seen you so focused on something.” Sumire exclaimed with a smile.

Ryuji grinned back “Yeah, ever since I started rehab I’ve been more into running then I’ve ever been. I didn’t realise how much I missed it until it started to be possible again.”

“How has the rehab been going?” Sumire questioned.

“It’s been great! It’s hard work and I’m so effing tired by the end of it but I can start to run fast again without it hurting. So it’s worth it!” Ryuji cheered.

“It’s even better now that Ren is back, I have my running buddy back!” Ryuji yelled once again, attracting the attention of the other gym goers. 

“I just wish getting here wasn’t such a pain in the ass…” Ryuji muttered under his breath.

“I’m glad to hear that Ryuji-senpai. I know what it’s like when you can't do what you love as much as you want…” Sumire said remembering last year and her ‘slump’.

“Huh guess we got that in common. How’s the gymnastics going anyway? Ren hasn’t mentioned you’ve been to any competitions in a while.” Ryuji said as he slowed his machine down a bit to a more manageable pace.

“There haven’t been a lot of Meets recently so I’ve just been working hard so I can win the next one.” Sumire paused before continuing “A-and did you say S-senpai tells you about my meets.”

“Yeah! He always talks about how proud he is and junk like that.” Ryuji blurted out as Sumire felt her face get hot from embarrassment. 

“Oh crap! I just remember Ren told me to never tell you that.” Ryuji started to panic “L-listen can we keep this between us I don’t want Ren to find out I blabbed again.”

Sumire meekly nodded as she slowed her treadmill to cool down and so she can try and calm down after hearing what Ryuji admitted. Ryuji also started to slow his pace down as well until the two had finished their run and got off the treadmill the previous conversation almost forgotten.

“That fun Ryuji-senpai!” Sumire cheered as she used the towel nearby to clear off the sweat that had built up.

“It sure was! Ya know… we should do this more often.” Ryuji declared.

“You mean go to the gym together?” Sumire asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah! Well not just the gym but working out, It’s better to work on this with someone and when I start leaving Ren in the dust I’ll need a new partner who can keep up with me.” Ryuji said with a slight taunt.

Before Sumire could respond another voice joined in the conversation as an arm went around Ryuji shoulder and head “Thinking of replacing me already Ryuji? You’ve still got a long time before you’ll beat me.” Ren said with a Joker smirk.

“Whatever dude. Gotta plan for the future ya know.” Ryuji replied as he shook off Ren’s arm.

Ren turned to face Sumire “Listen Sumi I love you but you better not steal my bro.” Ren said in an almost overly serious tone which caused Sumire to start laughing.

“W-wouldn’t dream of it Senpai. But… would it be okay if I joined you two some other times? I had fun today.”

“Hell yeah! Course you can!” Ryuji yelled with enthusiasm.

“Well I think Ryuji speaks for both of us here.” Ren chuckled. “Come on why don’t we go grab something to eat.”

“Oh let go get some Ramen!” Ryuji half asked.

“Ramen does sound really good.” Sumire sighed.

“Ramen it is then, I have to admit I’ve always wanted to know which one of you would get through a bowl quicker so I guess now’s my chance to find out.” Ren said.

With that decided the group returned to the changing areas and then made their way to Ogikubo to bond further over ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! This is finally done! Meant to get this chapter done much eariler this week but got caught up in planning some stuff for my Persona 4 fic so oh well.
> 
> I kind of wished we got a little more interactions with Sumi and Ryuji in game, they're both the really athletic people in the PT so I think we could of gotten some fun little interactions with them also I originally planned to include a final joke that went something like "In the time it took Ren to eat one bowl, Sumire and Ryuji finished two." But couldn't work out how to include it in the story in a way I like so now it's here instead haha.
> 
> Next thing I write will likely be a ShuSumi fic that I think will be really wholesome so look forward to that and as always thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy the next one!


	5. XIX The Sun

“Hmm I wonder where I should eat…” Sumire wondered out loud as she left the crowded Shibuya station. 

Sumire had just finished her practise session with her coach Hiraguchi and after being informed by her parents they would both be working late she decided she would go to Shibuya and treat herself to some dinner. It was currently 7:30pm but the sun still barely in the sky due to the encroaching summer/

As Sumire walked through the plaza by the subway on her way through the central street she passed by where she usually saw an old man give speeches.   
  
Usually she tried to avoid the man as there is usually a sizable crowd hearing his speeches but this time a young man with black hair who was standing next to the old man caught her attention. “Senpai!?” Sumire called out to her boyfriend Ren.

“Oh! Hey Sumi!” Ren responded as he made his way through the crowd to his girlfriend. “I thought you had practise today?”

“I did, I just finished and then I decided to come and get some food here.” Sumire explained. “What about you Senpai, Are you here for the speech?” Sumire asked with curiosity.

Ren grinned “Something like that.”

Before Ren could explain further an older voice called out through the crowd, “Ren, where are you? We’re about to start.”

“Over here.” Ren yells back and within a couple seconds the old man that gives the speeches emerged.

“Thank goodness. I was afraid you ran off.” the man said with a chuckle before looking at Sumire, “And who is this?”

Sumire bowed, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sumire Yoshizawa.”

The old man smiled back “It’s a pleasure to meet you Sumire. I’m Toranosuke Yoshida but you can just call me Yoshida.”

“So do you two know each other?” Yoshida asks.

Before Sumire can respond Ren answers with a Joker like smirk “Sumire is my girlfriend.”

“Ah so you’re the person Ren has told me about! It truly is a pleasure to meet you!” Yoshida cheered.

“R-Ren talked about… me…” Sumire stuttered with a light blush on her face.

“Oh yes, he is very proud of you I can assure you.” Yoshida stated causing Sumire’s blush to intensify and even caused Ren to grow slightly red.

The crowd in the back began to grow a bit more restless. Yoshida chuckled, “It looks like we’ll have to continue this later, why don’t you stay and listen and we can talk more after?” Yoshida proposes to which Sumire nodded in agreement.”

“Excellent! Come Ren, we best not keep the crowd waiting any longer” Yoshida said as he and Ren made their way back to their previous position and Sumire joined the crowd around them.

After a minute or so Yoshida stood in front of the crowd with Ren standing next to him holding up a sign.    
  
Yoshida then began his speech talking about how if he is elected he will try and create a better place for younger people and how he wants to create a future where those that have been wronged by the current society will feel hope and that they can achieve their dreams.

As the speech continued Sumire’s interest was captured and she focused entirely on what Yoshida was saying, as the speech came to an end Yoshida started to take questions from different people in the crowd, answering them with confidence and poise.

Once Yoshida had answered the questions and ended his speech the crowd started to disperse and Sumire made her way over to where Yoshida and Ren were talking.

“Thank you again for the help today Ren.” Yoshida said in a tone full of gratitude.

Ren shook his head, “I’m glad I could help.”

Yoshida smiled at Ren’s response before noticing Sumire “Ah Sumire! What did you think of the speech?” Yoshida eagerly asked.

“I loved it!” Sumire cheered, “I could feel your convictions. It seemed like everyone else was as interested as well” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Yoshida exclaimed as a low growl came from his stomach.

“Well it seems skipping lunch is catching up with me” Yoshida chuckled, “Would you two like to join me for a beef bowl?” 

Ren and Sumire happily agreed and so the group made their way to Ore No Boku in the central street. Once they arrived Ren went to place their orders while Sumire and Yoshida sat down at one of the counters.

“So Sumire, Ren has told me you’re quite the talented gymnast?” Yoshida question.

“I wouldn’t say I’m talented but I’m working hard and improving everyday.”

Yoshida smiled “That mindset is good to have.”

“What about you Yoshida-san, how do you know Ren?” Sumire asked.

Yoshida chuckled “We actually met in this very place. He was working a busy shift and I talked to him about it after everything calmed down.”

“After that he came to one of my speeches and wanted me to teach him how to get better at public speaking. I tried to turn him down but his convictions convinced me.” Yoshida explained.

“After that I taught him anything I knew and in return he helped me with my speeches like today but also… he acted as a source of courage. At the time I was struggling to speak confidently and I would freeze up when challenged. “Yoshida continued.   
  
“All because of things that happened decades ago… but that young man was a source of courage and inspiration that helped me more.” Yoshida finished. “I’m sorry I had a tendency to ramble on.”

Sumire shook her head, “No I’m glad to hear Senpai help you!”

Sumire looked down at the counter with a slightly “In fact it’s very similar to me. You see last year I… Lost someone really close to me and I wasn’t myself after that. Without Senpai I’m not sure I’d be who I am now…” 

“But with Senpai’s support, I’m moving on and I will fulfil my dream for myself and… my sister” Sumire said with determination.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, take it from me. Do not let your past mistakes define you now.” Yoshida smiled.

“I’m glad I met you Sumire. Knowing there are more young people like you out there makes me more convinced of what I’m fighting for and I know you will be able to achieve whatever you set your mind to.” Yoshida said.

“Thank you.” Sumire said with sincerity. 

Before either of them could continue Ren had finally come back with four beef bowls, one for him and Yoshida and two for Sumire.

“Oh nothing. Come on let us eat.” Yoshida exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I didn't forget about this fic! I got caught up in all the other stuff I've made recently I just didn't have time to make a new one for this and I felt bad since I haven't updated it for nearly two months so I made sure to do this before working on anything else!
> 
> This idea is actually one of the early ones I had for Faith and Connections, Sumire meeting Yoshida after one of his speeches and then bonding over their previous lack of confidence lack of confidence and struggles with their pasts I thougth would be a fun thing to write and I hope it came across well.
> 
> Next thign I'm writing will be the fourth chapte rof Pursuit Through the Fog then I'll do the next chapter of Future but I have classes starting up again early next week so it might slow down a bit. I still absolutely plan to set aside some time for writing so hopefully things won't slow down to much but you never know when it comes to this kind of thing.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you so very much for reading, please share any feedback and hope you enjoy the next chapter (I promise I'll try not to leave a 2 month gap again)


	6. XX Judgement

“I hope I won’t be too late…” Sumire muttered as she walked out of the surprisingly crowded Yongen Station.

As Sumire swiftly weavered her way through the crowds until she finally managed to break through the less the crowded backstreets, “Finally…” Sumire sighed as she caught her breath.

After a brief moment of rest Sumire started to swiftly jog through the Yogen-Jaya backstreets so she could get to Lablanc as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later Sumire finally made her way to the entrance of Lablanc she quickly opened the door and rushed in as the familiar chime went off. “S-Sorry I’m late!” Sumire said panting.

Sumire looked around Lablanc and saw two other people in the cafe, one was the owner Sojiro Sakura and the other was a silver haired woman sitting in one of the booths facing the door.

“I’m really sorry, Nijima-san. The train I was meant to get on, got delayed so I had to get the next one.” Sumire explained quickly as she attempted to calm down.

Sae shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, I should be apologising for calling on you so suddenly.”

“Well now that you’re here, I best leave so you both can talk. Oh and Sumire, I made you a cup of coffee, should still be warm.” Sojiro said as he put on his hat and left the cafe.

“Thank you.” Sumire said as Sojiro closed the door. Once they were alone Sumire joined Sae in the booth, quickly taking a sip of her coffee to warm herself up.

“Once again thank you for coming on such short notice.”Sae said in a professional tone.

“It’s fine. But I’m a little surprised you wanted to talk to me Niijima-san.” Sumire exclaimed.

Sae took a deep breath, “Yes well I thought it would be best to tell you this in person. Within the next week Ren should finally be released from Juvenile hall.” Sae stated in a professional but relieved tone.

Sumire stared at Sae in shock at the news before finally shouting “R-Really!?” 

“Yes, I got the official word for it today. After significant public uproar and compelling evidence Ren’s original assault charge will be dropped. Unfortunately there is still some work to be done but that should be sorted in the next few days.” Sae explained the situation as if she was with a client.

“H-he.. is finally going to be free…. Finally.” Sumire murmured in both surprise and relief.

“Yes.” Sae said with her own faint smile, “I don’t know how you all managed it but it is thanks to your efforts he will be released.”

“T-Thank you for telling me, Sae-san.” Sumire said, still feeling a bit emotional.

“It was no trouble, Makoto told me you were the main driving force in this search and she told me about your relationship to Ren so it felt like the right thing to do.” Sae explained as she let Sumire get her bearings.

After a few minutes Sumire finally calmed down, “S-So Senpai is really going to be freed?” Sumire asked once again for a final confirmation, still unsure if she should believe it.

“He will be, I’ll ensure he is out. Even if I have to go down there and drag him out myself.” Sae joked with a serious tone.

“I must commend your efforts, finding enough evidence to overturn a year old conviction and creating enough public pressure to force the court’s hands. Is no small feat.” Sae said with a hint of admiration.

“It… it was nothing. We couldn’t leave Senpai alone like that. Not after how much he helped us.” Sumire took a breath, “I… I would have done anything to help!” Sumire said with determination.

“Hmm. It seems like you weren’t the only one either.” Sae mused.

“Well then I best get going. There is still a lot to do.” Sae said as she left the booth. “Oh but one last thing I need to ask before I leave.”

“Anything.” Sumire said with a smile.

“What do you know of the Phantom Thieves?” Sae asked.

“Um!” Sumire yelped in a panic before calming down remembering Makoto told her Sae knew about them.

After a moment of thinking how best to respond “I think they helped a lot of people and they did a lot of good. They also gave a lot of courage and inspiration to people like me.” Sumire said hesitantly.

Sae raised her eyebrow “And what about you personally? Did you have any personal interactions with them?”

“I may have had some personal dealings with them but I wasn’t a member if that’s what you’re asking Sae-san.” Sumire explained with a smile.

Sae chuckled “Fair enough. Thank you for your time Sumire.”

Once Sae said that she wordlessly strode out of the cafe leaving Sumire alone.

“Your nearly home Senpai.” Sumire muttered before taking another sip of her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judgement was one of the Confidants I was having the biggest issues with when it came to this story. I just couldn't think about how Sae and Sumire would interact and then while I was writing Future chapter 2 I relised there was a very simple idea for it, Sae tell Sumire about Ren getting released so that's what I went with. 
> 
> No big character moment for either of them or any major revelation about the little P5R universe this is set in but I think it's still nice to see Sumire get the news about Ren and sometimes that's just how these chapters will go some wil just be a very simple and hopefully nice premise.
> 
> As always thank you so very much for reading, if you have any feedback let me know and hope you like the next one!


	7. X Fortune

“Shinjuku, this is Shinjuku.” An electronic voice calls out as Sumire and Ren stepped out of the train carriage ahead of the evening Shinjuku traffic. Swiftly grabbing Sumire’s hand, Ren guides them out of the station before the evening crowd overwhelms them.

“I never knew Shinjuku got so crowded at night…” Sumire sighed as she watched a large group of people pour out of the station.

Ren chuckled, “It’s not too bad in the day.”

“And we had to meet your friend at night?” Sumire asked.

Ren nodded, “I tried to see if Chihaya would see us earlier but apparently she had a lot of clients this morning so this was the earliest moment she had.” Ren explained.

“I’m just glad my Dad is letting me come here. He freaked out when I told him where you were taking me…” Sumire muttered.

Ren patted Sumire on her head, “Don’t worry. We’ll be back before your curfew.” Ren reassured, “But we should get moving, it’s a bit of a walk to Chihaya’s stand.”

Sumire nodded in agreement, as she slightly shifted the position of her hand so it was more comfortable in Ren’s grasp the two bagan to make their way through the busy streets of Shinjuku.

Ren swiftly guided Sumire through the familiar streets of Shinjuku, making sure to avoid any of the more unsavoury areas and clubs that dotted the area. After about 10 minutes they finally arrived at the part of Shinjuku Ren was extremely familiar with.

“No much further now.” Ren said.

“I’m surprised how much is here. Didn’t expect to see a bookstore or flower store around all these clubs.” Sumire mused.

Ren chuckled, “It surprised me the first time I came here as well.”

Ren brought the two around a corner and a short distance off they saw a blond hair girl sitting at a table with a dark blue coloured sheet covering the top.    
  
“Hey Chihiya, it's been a while.” Ren called out giving the fortune teller a wave.

“Oh Ren, there you are. You arrived just when I expected you to.” Chihaya said with a smirk as Ren and Sumire approached.

Chihaya turned to Sumire, “And you must be Sumire, correct?” Chihaya asked.

“U-Um… yes. How did you know? Did you see me in one of your readings?” Sumire replied nervously.

Chihaya giggled, “Not quite. Ren told me about you when he sent me his message earlier.”

“Oh… I see.” Sumire exclaimed, sounding a bit disappointed.

Ren laughed at their exchange, “I think I’m going to go look at the bookstore while you two do this. I’ll see you both in a few minutes.” Ren said as he walked away.

After saying goodbye to Ren. Chihaya focused on Sumire, “So why did you want to come and see me?” Chihaya question.

“You see… I have a really important Gymnastics Meet tomorrow and I’m really nervous about it, Senpai mentioned you make really accurate predictions so I was wondering…” Sumire started to explain.

“You want me to do a reading to see how you’ll do, correct?” Chihaya finished causing Sumire to nod in response.

“Alright then.” Chihaya exclaimed as she laid out the cards in front of Sumire.

After Chihaya finished setting up the cards she slowly began turning some of the cards over, after flipping the first one Chihaya’s flashed an expression of surprise before returning to her neutral expression. Flipping the second card caused Chihaya’s expression to turn to one of concern and this time she didn’t try to get it under control. 

Biting her lower lip she flipped the third and final card as it was revealed Chihaya let out a sigh, “I’m sorry Sumire but it’s not looking good.” Chihaya admitted.

“W-why?” Sumire asked, in a worried tone.

“What I saw was… you make a mistake during your performance and it causes you to have a severe injury. I’m not sure how well you recover but it… wasn’t good.” Chihaya explained.

Sumire gulped and her expression turned to one of great concern. “D-Don’t worry, the future isn’t set so I’m sure we can work out how to change it.” Chihaya reassured, “Hmm could you not go to this Meet?”

Sumire swiftly shook her head in protest, “That’s not an option, this meet is too important. I can’t miss it.”

Chihaya started to ponder, “Is anything different then usual? Did you get hurt when practising recently?” Chihaya asked, determined to help Sumire avoid this outcome.

“No, my coach is very strict about me doing anything if I’ve been injured…” Sumire muttered as she tried to think. “Oh… I was thinking of trying a new routine. My Coach said it would be fine but I haven’t practised it as much, do you think that could be it?”

Chihaya pondered a bit more, “That could be the cause, do you promise to not do that routine?” 

Sumire nodded in affirmation, “Okay then… Let me redo your fortune.”

Chihaya laid out the cards once more and started to flip them over one by one once again, after flipping over the final card Chihaya looked at Sumire, “I’m pleased to say your future is looking much brighter now. I don’t see you winning but I no longer see you getting injured.” Chihaya said proudly.

Sumire smiled, “I’m glad to hear it. I’m a little disappointed you didn’t see me winning but I’m not going to let that stop me! I’ll make sure I change that future as well.” Sumire said with determination.

Chihaya smiled back, “That’s what I like to hear!”

Sumire got off the stool and stood up, giving Chihaya a short bow, “Thank you for talking to me. I feel much better about tomorrow. Would you mind if I come by again?”

“It would be a pleasure to see you again.” Chihaya responded.

Before Sumire could walk away Chihaya called out once more, “Oh in the last fortune, I also saw a bit into your romantic future. It’s looking very positive… but I don’t think I should ruin the surprise.” Chihaya says in a slight teasing tone.

As Sumire’s face turns red she sees Ren approaching, “Hey Sumire. How’d it go? And why are you so red?

“I-it’s nothing!” Sumire stutters as Chihaya is giggling behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wouldn't be a few months between updates this time... barely but still!
> 
> Honestly I'm surpised how long it took for me to make the connection between Sumi and Chihaya since Sumi likes to get good luck charms and that for her meets it makes sense she'd be up for going to a fortune teller. Also originally there was going to be a joke where Sumi asks if Chihaya has any lucky charms for sale which Chihaya would swiftly protest about but I couldn't find where to put it.
> 
> See you next month for the next chapter of this (hopefully) I'm planning on starting the next chapter of Future as well this weekend when I catch up on school work...
> 
> Anyway as always thank you so much for reading, comment if you have anything to say or any feedback and see you all next time!


	8. XIII Death

“Come on Sumi, it’s not much further now.” Ren said as he guided his girlfriend through the backstreets of Yongen.

“I promise Senpai, I’m fine.” Sumire attempted to reassure her concerned boyfriend.

Ren gave Sumire a concerned stare, “You’ve been tripping up more in practise, you looked tired all the time and even coach Hiraguchi is starting to get concerned you’re pushing yourself.” Ren listed off causing Sumire to pout.

“Don’t worry, we just want to make sure everything is okay and Tae is an amazing doctor so you’ll be in good hands.” Ren reassured as he chuckled.

Sumire sighed, “Okay…”

After Sumire reluctantly conceded to getting a check up they continued on their walk to Tae’s clinic. After a few short minutes they finally arrived. “Hello, approach the counter so I ca-” Tae started to say as she looked up from her magazine, “Oh you’re finally here.

“Hey, sorry it took so long.” Ren apologised.

“It’s no problem.” Tae remarked before turning to Sumi, “So you’re the new patient?”

“Y-yes! I’m Sumire Yoshizawa, it’s nice to meet you!” Sumire exclaimed.

“Likewise, please enter the exam room and we’ll begin.” Tae requested as she stepped away from the reception desk.

“I’ll be waiting for you out here.” Ren said, taking a seat.

Sumire nodded and entered the exam room. Upon entering Tae re-introduced herself and started to ask Sumire some basic questions along with a couple simple tests. “Okay that’s all the basic stuff done. I was informed you’re a skilled gymnast, correct?”

Sumire nodded, “That is correct. I’ve got an important Meet really soon so I’ve been practising even more than usual.” Sumire explained, “But I make sure I take breaks to rest and do school work.” Sumire quickly added on.

“Hmm…” Tae hummed as she thought it over, “Tell me are you studying for your entrance exams?”

“I am. I started University next year so I’ve been working hard with Senp- I mean Ren to be prepared for them.” Sumire answered.

“I see.” Tae said as she got up and walked to another part of the room before returning with some medicine in hand. “Here take this. It should help.”

“Umm what is it?” Sumire asked, looking at the medicine with some hesitation.

“It’s my own creation, don’t worry it’s been extensively tested by a… guinea pig and I have a license to make it so it’s perfectly safe.” Tae explains like it was routine.

“Okay…” Sumire says before gulping back the medicine, after swallowing it Sumire starts to cough from the bitter taste. 

“Okay now you should st-” Tae started to talk but Sumire was unable to focus on what the Doctor was saying as her vision blurred and she started to feel more tired then she had ever felt and within seconds her vision went dark.

Sumire soon started to stir and awaken, as she sat up opening her blurry eyes she saw she was still in the exam room. “Ah you’re awake.” Tae remarked as she turned around.

“What… happened?” Sumire asked groggily.

“It appears you were more exhausted then you let on. That medicine was meant to relax you so you’d get some sleep later but you got hit with the effect instantly.” Tae said asmused.

Sumire glanced away as her cheeks turned a light shade of red from the embarrassment, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no trouble. Wouldn't be the first time I’ve dealt with a patient falling asleep here.” Tae said nonchalantly, “Anyway. I recommend you take a couple of days off from Gymnastic and try to keep studying to a minimum. You should be fine after a few days then.”

Sumire sighed, “Okay… I want to keep practising for this meet but… I’ll rest.”

Tae smiled, “That’s good to hear. I’m sure Kasumi would rather you take care of yourself.”

“W-what!?”Sumire exclaimed in shock, “How do you know about her?”

Tae shrugged, “While you were asleep you were muttering about someone called Kasumi and a promise you made to them.”

Sumire gulped, “D-Did I say anything else?

Tae shook her head, “Don’t worry nothing beyond some barely coherent sleep talk. I gather it’s important to you so I won’t pry on the details but it sounds like this person means a lot to you so you best take care of yourself for their sake.”

“R-Right! I will! I’ll make sure to take better care of myself from now on!” Sumire exclaims as she slowly gets off the exam table, “Thank you so much for your help.” Sumire says with a bow.

“It was nothing. Your boyfriend is waiting for you at the cafe so go on and relax with him. See if you can get him to treat you to dinner, I know he has the money.” Tae jokes as she turns back to finish the paperwork.

As Sumire left the clinic and made the short walk back to LaBlanc her thoughts went back to Kasumi, “Looks like I still have a way to go before I’m at your skill level Kasumi… you’d be able to do this no problem but… I won’t let it stop me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised it took me this long to come up with an idea for this confidant but when I tried to think of one it made perfect sense. Sumi overworks herself and Tae helps her out, I kind of wish I could have done a bit more with the idea but I wasn't sure where else I could take the idea but I like the idea that Sumi thoughts about the promise she made while asleep, I thougth that was a nice touch.
> 
> Sumi also said some... other thing related to Ren which Tae is too kind to not relay heheh.
> 
> Anyway as always thank you for reading, If you have anything you want to share please feel free to comment and I hope you enjoy the next one!


End file.
